The Compass of Desire
The Compass of Desire, is a magical compass that directs its owner to a location, item or person the owner desires the most. History The origin of this unique compass is shrouded in mystery. It was an unusual instrument as it did not point due north, like regular compasses, but rather pointed to the thing the holder wanted most at that moment. At one point in his life, HIM acquired the compass in search for a way to reach his main goal. Colin Doc managed to steal the compass during a fight against HIM. He hid the compass so HIM could not find what he desired the most anymore. Years later......To Be Added After that, Schepper was given the compass so he could examine it. He was asked to try and find out where the compass brought HIM, so the chest with cursed Aztec gold could be find again. Eventually ShadowLife stole the compass during a fight against DiamondLord because he wanted to have his talismans again. Even though his true intentions with the compass are unknown, he is known to steal and grab items that have prominent value. He held the compass for a long time as it's magical energy was good enough to supply him with minimal energy in most situations. Eventually, the compass fell into the hands of DiamondLord again. He decided to store it at Zone 6 in The Tower until further notice. He later told Noa Doc that his plans were to continue to look for the lost chest using the compass after they had captured Nazim. The compass appeared again when HIM infiltrated The Tower. He managed to complete the lost chest of Aztec gold and took the compass from its storage and placed it on the chest. This prompted the chest to emit a pillar of light aimed towards the sky, though the chest was destroyed accidentally by Boat (Robot) with the compass falling on the ground and later taken by Schepper once again. Powers and Abilities Desirability Direction: Unlike other compasses, this compass doesn't point north as it has supernatural qualities. The compass can not be used to navigate in a conventional sense as it does direct the owner to whatever he or she desires the most at the moment. Awareness: Even if the bearer in question does not know the actual location of his or her desires, the compass can guide the holder to his hidden desires. Making the compass an invaluable tool for purposes like treasure-hunting and navigation. People Finding: The effect of the compass is not limited to finding locations and objects, but could also indicate the user's desire towards another person, even if that person wants him or her dead. Users This is a list of people who have used the Compass for there own purposes. *HIM, *Colin Doc, *Schepper, *ShadowLife. Trivia *As long as HIM doesn't tell, the compass is the only thing capable of locating the cursed treasure chest of Aztec gold again. *At one point it was believed that it was called "The Hope Compass". Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Artifacts Category:Treasures